


How they kept the Watch

by Halja



Category: Nibelungenlied
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Insomnia, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: Hagen non riesce a dormire.Quindi, non ci riesce nemmeno Volker.





	How they kept the Watch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Geilie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [How they kept the Watch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513010) by [Halja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja)



> Scritta un (bel) po' di tempo fa per un prompt di Gy: things you said at 1 am - Volker/Hagen.  
> Corretta e pubblicata ora perché, beh, mi è venuta voglia di farlo ora.

 

 

 

 

Non è niente in particolare a svegliarlo – un rumore nel buio oltre il vetro della finestra, forse, oppure un sogno breve e già dimenticato, sfumato nell’oscurità. Ma quando è sveglio, basta un attimo solo per notare il suo fianco freddo, l’assenza del calore e del peso di un altro corpo sul materasso, e le coperte rimboccate da mani attente per schermarlo dal gelo della notte. E la preoccupazione – l’istinto che si porta dietro da troppo tempo, che continuerà a portarsi dietro – prude dietro la testa e dentro al petto, e nella gola stretta, nelle mani che cercano già qualcosa da stringere e brandire, finché non ricorda. Respira a fondo, e si calma.

Lo trova di fuori, seduto sui gradini davanti all’ingresso, con una sigaretta tra le dita e la testa ancora sul collo. Gli si siede accanto, e accetta la sigaretta e l’accendino – il _suo,_ nota – che gli porge con un cenno del capo e un _grazie_ mormorato e probabilmente non troppo chiaro.

Hagen scuote la testa. – Torna a dormire – gli dice, ed è rassicurante sentire un sorriso ruvido nella sua voce. Sarebbe ancora più rassicurante se non suonasse così _stanco._

Una volta, era il baluginare del metallo nel buio a impedirgli di prendere sonno, o la promessa di uomini e cavalli ammassati ai confini del regno, o la minaccia di ombre nascoste tra le ombre, acquattate in angoli dimenticati. Ma ora sono al sicuro, e non c’è più nulla da temere. Tranne i ricordi, forse – Volker non chiede, aspetta e basta.

Scrolla le spalle, e poi trema per il freddo. – Perché dovrei? – domanda, e prende una boccata di fumo e alza lo sguardo per ammirare stelle che non ci sono in un cielo di nuvole nere: - Dopotutto, è una notte così bella! –

Hagen si gira verso di lui, e per un attimo Volker pensa che voglia mandarlo via o ringraziarlo. Alla fine non fa nessuna delle due cose, e Volker ne è grato.

Si avvicinano di più, poi, stringendosi l’uno all'altro, aspettando cose morte e senza nome che non verranno. E la notte sembra appena un po’ meno fredda.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
